Come To My Window
by Finchelislove
Summary: Santana had always made Rachel nervous, but after a while that nervousness turned to an awkward friendship which then turned into an undeniable bond. Rachel loved Santana with everything she was but then Santana started dating Finn. Fincheltana. Smut.
1. Come to my Window

**A/N: This is by far the naughtiest thing I have ever written so I'm really nervous about posting this. **

**That said, I loved writing it so much that I thought about writing this as a multi-chapter fic. This is Fincheltana, so it's a threesome fic. Please be kind, but let me know what you think honestly. I'm excited to hear what you think. **

* * *

><p><strong>Come To My Window<strong>

Rachel sighed as she sat on the rooftop of her parent's café in New Mexico looking up at the stars. It was December and it felt like June. She hated the cold, so she shouldn't be complaining, but it was just so hot. She sat in her short shorts and red tank top and fanned herself with her book as she sipped on some sweet tea.

Rachel thought about ducking back inside her house to get another glass of tea and maybe change into her swimsuit top, but she didn't want to walk through her humid house, since the air conditioner was broken upstairs and she couldn't imagine even stepping foot inside. She hated this December heat wave. She pulled off her top and sat out on the roof in just her bra and shorts and continued to fan herself. She knew she shouldn't be so exposed but it was after midnight and she lived in Roswell, New Mexico. Who would she run into at this time at night in such a small town? As she sighed she grabbed an ice cube out of her empty cup and put it on her skin, letting it melt on her overheated body. She leaned back in her lawn chair and continued to let the water drip down her and relished in this new amazing feeling.

"Rachel?" She heard her best friends' voice and it snapped her out of her trance.

She sat and dropped the ice cube before standing, "What are you doing here, Santana?" She hissed.

Santana grinned her devilish grin at her, "Finn and I needed somewhere to… you know?" She winked, "He's down the ladder, I'm surprised you didn't hear me coming up."

Rachel shuddered a little, "I was distracted… by the heat."

"Sure." Santana winked. "It looked like you were going to finger fuck yourself with that ice cube." She smirked and walked a little closer to her friend, Rachel stepped back slowly.

Santana had always made Rachel a little nervous, but after a while that nervousness turned to an awkward friendship which then turned into an undeniable bond. Rachel loved Santana with everything she was but when Santana started dating Finn (who Rachel had also had her eye on) they had drifted apart, so that feeling of nervousness returned.

Santana smirked at Rachel, "Want to join us?"

Rachel could hardly believe her ears, "E-Excuse me?" she barked, "Who do you think I am?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "Oh stop the sweet Rachel Berry façade with me. I know you're into my boyfriend, and honestly, I've seen the way he looks at those short skirts. Let's get the sexual tension out of the way."

Rachel shook her head, trying to be appalled by the idea, trying to ignore the feeling of humidity attacking her underwear. "That would be an absolutely unacceptable thing for us to do, Santana." Rachel said, trying to make her voice sound steady, but squeaking as she did.

Santana leaned over to the stand where her empty glass stood, grabbing an ice cube and putting it in her mouth her plump lips making Rachel crazy. "You think I don't see the way you look at me?" Santana laughed, "The way you admire my low cut shirts." She motioned down to her white almost see through tank top and Rachel of course had to look, noticing Santana's practically visible nipples under the shirt. Rachel licked her lips inadvertently and her eyes looked down to her dark skinny jeans and 'Fuck me' red heels.

"Aren't you hot in those pants?" Rachel asks nervously.

Santana grinned seductively at her, "Why yes, yes I am. I was hoping to get out of them."

Rachel nodded and turned to her window, "I'll go get some more tea and ice, Finn can come up if he wants." She said before realizing that she was still in only her bra. She grabbed her shirt and Santana's hand was on it first.

"Leave it." She requested, "I'll take off my jeans and then maybe we'll play a little strip poker. Huh?"

Rachel bit her lip and crawled into her house. She shut the window behind her and ignored the extreme humidity that was surrounding her. She snuck into the kitchen as quietly as she could manager, getting three glasses of sweet tea and a fourth glass of ice. She poured out the fourth glass and grabbed a bowl and filled that up with ice. Her mind wandering to that ice being rubbed on her body, and then Finn's and then between Santana's supple…

No. She couldn't have a threesome with her best friend. She let out an excited squeal as her mind went to Santana's glorious nipples, she had seen them in the showers after gym class and for a week she had dreams where she walked in on Finn sucking on those fucking nipples. Then he would look up at her and would beckon for her to join him and she would. Finn would hold Rachel's hand and as they licked Santana until she screamed and then Rachel would jolt herself awake, running into a cold shower and shaking her head trying to forget the dream forever.

But it was always there, in the back of her mind. She grabbed the three glasses and the bowl of ice and made her way back to her room and looked around for a tank top to throw on, or a shot of vodka to take so she could convince herself of going out there without a tank top. She found a swimsuit top that was equally sexy as her bra but not quite as see through and changed into it. She crawled through the window and walked out to see Santana straddling Finn's shirtless form on the lawn chair she was sitting on before Santana had interrupted her. Rachel sat down the glasses and the bowl and Santana stood up from Finn's body.

Santana was pant less as promised and her purple lacy underwear were staring Rachel in the face, "Drinks." She choked out. "Uh, I can leave you two." She said, grabbing her glass and starting to walk back to the window and she felt a large hand grip hers, much too big to be Santana's.

She turned and looked down and Finn's large hand covering hers, "Please. Don't go. I know it's gotta be like a sauna in there."

Rachel bit her lip as she looked down at his rock hard abs, "Yeah, it's pretty hot."

"You know what else is hot?" Santana smirked and put her finger up, pointing to herself, "I'm fucking burning." She grinned, "I see you have some ice cubes for us why don't you bring those over here and come sit." She patted Finn's lap as if she was asking Rachel to sit on his lap.

Santana was encouraging Rachel to sit on Finn's lap, She picked up the bowl and walked around to Finn's other side and handed Santana the bowl to which she didn't take, "No, set it down, sit down and we can help cool each other off."

"Sit where?" Rachel asked stupidly and Finn patted his lap and Rachel's mouth dried at the motion.

"Come on, don't be such a prude." Santana rolled her eyes.

Finn growled in response, "If she's not comfortable you don't have to make her."

"No." Rachel stopped the argument immediately before sitting on Finn's lap, feeling his hardness under her thigh. "I want to." She told him before looking at Santana, "I've actually… I've thought about it before."

"Me too." Finn responded without thinking.

"Y-you have?" Rachel whispered back and Santana snapped her fingers.

"I wants to get my mack on." She told them, "So let's shut up with all the fluff and start cooling each other down."

Rachel nodded and moved to one of Finn's legs and Santana sat on his others, "We're not too heavy?" Rachel checked and Santana suppressed her glare.

"Of course not." Finn grinned putting his hands on both of the girls thighs.

Rachel reached into the bowl and grabbed an ice cube before handing the bowl to Santana who popped on in her mouth and then grabbed another bringing it to Finn's lips, he opened his mouth slowly and took the ice cube between his teeth. "Now kiss." Santana instructed. "Let the ice cube move between your mouths." Rachel looked at the sexy Latina who was basically narrating her current fantasy and grinned.

"Can I kiss you first?" Rachel bit her lip and Finn let a groan escape his lips.

Santana pursed her lips and let a look of lust cross her face, "Fuck yes." She responded before grabbing Rachel's face and planting a harsh kiss on her lips, Rachel let her jaw slack, inviting Santana's tongue inside of her mouth and the hand that held the ice cube fell to Finn's chest, as Santana and Rachel's tongues danced, pushing the ice cube around, Rachel pushed the freezing ball of water all over Finn's rock hard chest. Finn's hand found Rachel's back and slide down her bare back. He removed his hand for a moment and Rachel missed the contact but when his hand found her skin again, it had an ice cube in it and she shivered at the contact, but in such a good way.

Santana finally broke the kiss for air and Rachel was breathless, panting and realizing that with her hand that wasn't on Finn she was pulling at her shirt.

"You want this off, Berry?" She winked and looked down at Finn, "You feeling left out?"

"Not one bit." Finn grinned between to two girls, "That was amazing. You two are extremely sexy."

Rachel blushed at the comment and Santana grinned at Rachel, "You're not a virgin are you, Berry?"

Rachel laughed a little, "You know I'm not, San." She said sheepishly.

Santana beamed, "Good, because I can't _wait _to watch you fuck my boyfriend."

Rachel let out a squeak and looked down at Finn who had his mouth widened in surprise and his face showed nothing short of excitement. "Take your shirt off." Rachel instructed Santana.

"Fuck yes." Finn agreed and Rachel looked down at him with lust filling her eyes.

"Just go for it." Santana laughed, "Fucking kiss him already."

Rachel couldn't start a kiss with a boy, it went against everything she believed. But this whole thing was against her beliefs. Luckily as Rachel mulled this over, Finn got restless and used his abs to help him sit up and his hand gripped her face and his lips were soft on hers.

The kiss was sweet, too sweet for the situation and both of Finn's hands were on her, one still wet from the ice cube. Rachel feels him push the ice cube into her mouth and her hand found his chest.

Everything disappeared. Everything but him, and his tongue and his chest and…

And her top fell off, dropping onto his chest and the new air hitting her nipples broke her from the kiss. Rachel looked over and Santana who was also topless and she grinned at the pair.

"I was sick of looking at that swim suit top and now we match." Santana grinned and pulled Rachel to stand and Finn followed the two, Santana reaching to pull off his jean shorts.

He unbuttoned them and stepped out of them before standing between the two girls. One arm around each girl, his hand running down their bare backs and Rachel stared at Santana's bare chest and Santana reached out to touch Rachel's pebbled nipples, "Finn look at them." She instructed, as if he wasn't already. "Aren't they the cutest fucking things you've ever seen?"

Finn nodded and licked his lips quickly, "Oh yeah. "

"I want to taste you." Santana told Rachel and Rachel didn't know what to say, she broke the contact between to the two and grabbed a handful of ice cube and popped one in her mouth, before bringing one to Santana's lips and another to Finn's. They both took it willingly and then Rachel held out her hand and Finn and Santana both took a couple so she was left with two, "So what do you say?"

"What do you want to taste?"

"Those fucking perfect nipples." Santana said as if it her common knowledge.

"I want the other." Finn told Santana and they grinned evilly at each other.

"But what about me?"

"What about you?" Santana tilted her head.

"I want to lick yours too." The whine that escaped Rachel's lips shocked her a little, she didn't realize _how _much her body wanted Santana. And with Finn there, she was almost in overdrive.

Santana grinned, licking her lips, "We're going to rock your world." She said before grabbing Rachel's hips, the ice in her hand melting on Rachel's overheated body. Santana brought her lips to her and Rachel felt Santana nipples brushing against her own, so she went for it. She brought the ice cube to Santana's glorious plump breast and began to tickle them, before twisting them in her hands. Finn, whose hand was nowhere on Rachel and she missed it, groaned at the sight and Rachel moved her lips from Santana's to her neck.

Licking, biting, sucking. When she was positive she had left her mark she backed away and grinned at her best friend since fifth grade, backing right into Finn. Feeling his hard cock on her back, she turned and he grinned at her, "I set up a little area for us to lay." He told her proudly and Rachel responded with grabbing him behind the neck and pulling his lips to hers.

Who _was _this Rachel? Whoever she was, she liked it.

Rachel and Finn's cold tongues collided and suddenly she was hungry for more than just his tongue, she brought her cold hands to his bare back and his arms wrapped around her, backing towards the blanket and pillows he had set up for them. She broke the kiss when she felt Santana's bare chest on her and she silently thanked the Lopez family for approving that boob job Sophomore year.

She turned in Santana's arms and Santana kissed her lips and brought her down to the blanket, forcing her to lay back and she didn't mind, not one bit.

Santana's mouth was on her nipple in moments and Finn bent down next to her and his mouth went for her other and she grabbed his arm and he looked towards her with a grin and there was something indescribable in his eyes, it was more than just lust, more than just want. It was almost devotion. His lips met hers and he brushed his tongue against her lips and teeth and he tasted all of her, Rachel gripped at his arm as she felt Santana mouth fuck her nipples and moaned into Finn's mouth.

"Ohhh San." She moaned and Santana sat with a pleased smirk on her face before straddling the small girl, "You're so hot." Rachel told her and Santana nodded her confident nod and brought her hands up to her own nipples, beginning to twist them and moan and Rachel's core bucked at the sight.

Finn chuckled, "Oh, Rach likes that." Finn told Santana and Rachel grinned softly.

"I do." She told them and crawled off of her, lying beside her and smiled at Rachel, "Can I?" She pointed to her breast and reaching towards them.

"Well of fucking course." She growled with pleasure, "Come the fuck on, I don't have all day."

Rachel touched her left nipple and brought her mouth to her right and Finn lay behind her, on his side bringing his hard cock behind her ass, she pressed into him and moaned.

"Take off those shorts of her." Santana directed Finn and he did so, grabbing her ass as he did. Rachel moaned into Santana's skin and brought her lips to her other nipple and Santana put her head back in pleasure, bringing her hand into Rachel's hair and gripping her. "God this mouth of hers is amazing." She directed at Finn and he growled in response. His tongue licking Rachel's neck as Rachel went to town on Santana, Finn's hands on her hips, gripping her almost possessively.

When Rachel's mouth dried from the licking she went up Santana's lips and they shared almost a sweet kiss and Santana stood on her knees over Rachel and Finn who were spooning in front of her, "Okay, how about you," She pointed at Finn, "Fuck me from behind while I," She began slipping off her lacy panties and Rachel couldn't help but stare, "lick you silly." She smirked at Rachel and Rachel nodded profusely, "Anyone ever gone down on you, baby?"

Rachel bit her lip and shook her head, "No, not really."

"You're in for a treat." Finn murmured, "Santana's tongue is very talented." Rachel smiled and began to get comfortable as Finn took off his shorts behind Santana who was hovering over Rachel now.

"Fuck, my boyfriend marked you." She laughed, "He must like you." She winked and Rachel tried not to let those words go to her head.

Santana kissed Rachel's lips softly, sweetly before going down to her neck and then her nipples and then biting and licking her way down the rest of her body, when Santana was out of view, Rachel saw Finn in all his naked glory, her eyes traveled below the belt as Santana breathed on her soaking wet lips.

"Who are you wet for, Berry?" Santana breathed into her, "Me or him."

"Both." She told her and kept her eyes on Finn whole package, "I want you both. _So_ much."

"You've got us." Finn breathed before walked to Santana, getting on his knees to go into her, Rachel and Finn's eyes met and he couldn't _not_ kiss her. So he crawled over to her, kissing her softly and biting her lower lips.

He smirked at her before going behind Santana once again and Rachel felt Santana kissing her creases. Rachel watched Finn as he placed himself in the right spot to enter Santana and their eyes locked as he thrust. As he entered her, Santana's tongue entered Rachel.

Rachel moaned and closed her eyes, throwing her head back at the feeling. Santana lapped up all of her juices and Finn groaned both of their names as Rachel did the same.

"God San, you are so good." She moaned, "Oh Finn, you look so hot while you're doing that." Her eyes watched his muscles in his arms as he gripped Santana's hips.

"Santana." Finn moaned, "You're so wet. Are you wet for Rachel, San? God you should see her, San. She looks _so _sexy as she moans your name."

Santana moaned into Rachel as she licked her creases and up to her sensitive core, "You've gotta stop, San." Rachel breathed, "Or I'll come." Santana stood immediately and wiped her mouth.

"We wouldn't want that. I want to see Finn inside of you first." Santana told her and Rachel and Finn's eyes met in longing.

"I want to go down on you first." Rachel blurted out.

"Didn't think you had it in you, Berry." Santana chuckled.

"With Finn." She told her, "I want us both between your legs."

Santana nodded with pursed lips, "That sounds absolutely fucking amazing." Santana breathed with a grin before taking Rachel's spot and spreading her legs.

Rachel copied Santana, hovering over her first and kissing her before kissing down her body and Finn admired the two women, "I could get used to this." He mumbled under his breath and both women pretended not to hear him. When Rachel got to her creases, she beckoned for Finn to join her. Finn bent down and kissed Rachel's neck tenderly before kissing the inside of Santana's thigh. Santana's hands went to her own nipples and she began to play herself like a violin.

Santana was moaning in Spanish, Finn and Rachel smirked at each other, Finn moved to kiss Rachel softly before bringing his tongue to Santana's sensitive nub, knowing exactly what would get her going. Rachel watched in almost jealousy. Finn didn't even know what he was doing to her. Rachel brought her finger to reach inside of Santana coaxing a 'Fuck' out of her and Finn breathed heavy at the sight. With Rachel's free hand she grabbed Finn's and brought his to her skin, below the waist and he picked up quickly what she was hinting at.

He worked on tongue fucking his girlfriend as his hands went between Rachel's legs and inside of her and Rachel moaned in unison with Santana.

Santana tasted like sin and everything bad in the world, everything bad in the _best _way. And Finn's hand felt like a fucking cloud, like heaven had come in the form of his middle finger curved into her g-spot perfectly.

Santana writhed in passion and bucked into Rachel's hand, Rachel couldn't quite get her tongue where she wanted so instead she kissed the inside of her thighs, leaving marks to remember her by.

Rachel felt something on her finger she had never felt before, Santana's walls collapsed around her finger and Santana yelled and moaned, "Holy fucking HudsonBerryFinnRacheeeeeeel. Fuck."

Finn pulled back and bit his lip, "You didn't stop us." He laughed.

Rachel sat too before noticing Finn's finger was still buried inside of her, he didn't move it, he kept working on her, "Lay back." He smiled, "It's your turn."

"My turn for what?"

Santana stood and grabbed a glass of sweet tea and sat on the chair where it all started, "I'm going to watch Finn make you come." She told her, "Fuck Berry, you know what you're doing." She said with a yawn as she shimmied back into her clothes and laying back in the lawn chair.

Rachel and Finn smiled awkwardly at each other and Rachel laid back before Finn brought his lips to hers, attacking her, feeling her all over and Rachel did the same. He tasted like Santana and sweet tea mixed. He brought his finger from inside of her to their mouths, both of them licking her juices off of it. Finn continued to kiss her grinding himself into her, "I'm going to taste you." Finn told her quietly with a smirk trying to pull away and Rachel shook her head, gripping him closer to her.

"Not, Finn. Just fuck me." She almost pleaded and both looked up to see what Santana wanted.

Nothing. Santana wanted nothing because she had fallen asleep from her mind-blowing orgasm. Finn nodded to Rachel and kissed her again, with more and more passion. Rachel reached down to touch him and he shivered at the contact, "Come inside." She directed and he smirked before adjusting himself.

"Fuck, I need a condom." Finn growled and Rachel giggled.

"I'm on the pill." Rachel smiled, "You can fuck me without one."

"Are you sure?"

"I want to feel you." She pleaded and he didn't disagree because…

"I want to feel you too, _so __**fucking**__ bad_."

Without hesitation Finn crashed into her and Rachel squealed at the contact, gripping his hair and Finn's mouth was on hers again, this was the single most passionate moment she had ever had.

And she didn't know it, but it was the most amazing moment Finn had ever experienced either. Finn thrust into her and she met each thrust with her hips crashing onto his and their tongues danced. It felty like Finn couldn't get close enough to her.

Rachel reached in between them and felt her cluster of nerves and looked into Finn's eyes, "Come inside me." She almost begged and Finn nodded, crashing his lips onto hers and letting himself come inside of her.

And everything disappeared. Everything. It was only them. It was only this.

Rachel thought that she would never be the same as his contents leaked inside of her and Finn knew he wouldn't.

Finn collapsed onto her, staying inside her body, not wanting to lose the connection.

"You are perfect, Rachel." Finn murmured into her sweaty skin and Rachel's chest heaved as she heard the truth behind his words.

"I have never felt so… so…"

"Loved." Finn finished her sentence and met her eyes with understanding and she nodded slowly.

"Well… this is awkward." Santana's voice crawled from behind Finn's head and Rachel and Finn's heads turned to her with almost fear.

Santana looked like she was going to lose her shit, just for a moment until she _grinned_, "I fucking knew it." She beamed, "I knew you guys wanted each other." She laughed and Rachel and Finn's eyebrows pulled together in confusiton. "I'm totally telling this story at your wedding." She said with a scoff, "Okay, well needless to say," She directed at Finn who was beginning to stand up awkwardly, helping Rachel up as well, "We're totally breaking up since you're in love with my best friend."

Rachel looked between Finn and Santana with confusion, "But, don't worry. I totally approve as long as you guys let me in on the fun once in a while." She beamed before walking towards Rachel and kissing her friend on the cheek and then the lips, the kiss seemed innocent but full of so much more. Santana gripped Rachel's naked body and whispered, "Take care of him." She smiled and smacked Rachel's ass and Finn and Rachel shared a confused glance.

They sat their staring at one another as Santana disappearing into the night, "Did that really just happen?" Rachel finally laughed out loud.

Finn nodded with a half grin, "Yeah, but I can't even tell you how happy I am that it did."


	2. Dancing in the Dark

**A/N: I have this planned as a series of five one-shots, all including Santana but showing the Finchel relationship as it's separate entity. **

**This is probably naughtier then the last one, but I hope you enjoy it. Get ready for more Fincheltana. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Dancing in the Dark<strong>

Rachel laid in Finn's arms the same way she had done all of her Winter Break. They laid on the roof top, naked and panting from the amazing sex they had both experienced. Finn draped his large arm over her shoulder and pulled her close into his naked form as he kissed her shoulder.

Rachel's phone rang for the third time that night and Finn frowned, "Ignore it." He pleaded and Rachel shook her head.

"I can't." She told him, "It's the second time she has called. I need to answer." She told Finn and he nodded, still a slight pout on his face.

Rachel and Finn had been together for almost a month, a month of glorious almost uninterrupted sex. Passion. And just plain lust.

"Hello?" Rachel answered, "Hey San." She smiled on the phone standing to pace, showing Finn all of her. Her naked body glistening in the moonlight. Finn was almost entranced.

Almost.

"We are just got done… uh…" Rachel mumbled before giggling uncontrollably. "Yeah, we're on the rooftop. What are you doing?"

Finn sighed in frustration, he shouldn't be so upset that his ex girlfriend occupied so much of his current girlfriends time, but he was. "Oh I don't know. Maybe. I'll ask him." Rachel giggled into her phone. "He's been lasting so long, Tany. You have no idea." Rachel told Santana and Finn rolled his eyes.

"I'm right here." He reminded her and she looked at him and blew a kiss, making him start to get hard once again.

"Okay, I'll talk to him and let you know." Rachel told her, "Yes," She mumbled, "Stop that." She turned away from Finn and murmured into the phone, "Of course that makes me wet. You don't even have to ask." She growled and Finn sat up in frustration, both physical and mental.

When Rachel hung up the phone, Finn spoke up, "What is it?"

Rachel grinned bending down next to him, "Want to go swimming?" Her grin was mischievous and implied much more than just swimming and Finn couldn't resist.

"Yeah, let's go."

When they got to Santana's visibly empty house they walked straight to her back yard to see Santana sitting in the hot tub, drink in hand. "Hey Tany."

Finn frowned at the nickname that had come back to surface after everything that had happened earlier in the month on the rooftop. "Hey Berry, Hud." She said to both of them and waved them in. "I have a couple beers for you, Gigantor." She told Finn and he nodded, taking off his shirt as Rachel slipped out of her swimming top, showing her full chest to both Santana and Finn.

Finn licked his lips immediately as she hopped into the hot tub, drowning her perfect nipples in the bubbles. "And you," She said to Rachel, "You get a Gin and Tonic."

Rachel took a long sip of the drink, "My favorite." She beamed, "Get in here, Finny." She almost pleaded and Finn took his beer, opening it on the side of the hot tub before getting in himself, he felt himself softening just a little at the warmth, but after Rachel climbed into his lap, the hardness returned.

Rachel kissed Finn's cheek before sipping on her drink a little more, "Come sit with us." Rachel almost begged and Finn should have known what he was in for.

Santana's completely naked form was on him in seconds and his hand gravitated to her ass almost immediately. Rachel's hand joined his, caressing Santana's naked ass and Rachel's mouth found Finn's neck to which he chuckled.

Santana smirked at the two, "So how's this thing working out?" She pointed at the two, "Obviously you're already bored with each other, right? That's why you're here." She winked at Finn and he shook his head.

"That's not-"

Rachel cut him off, "We are extremely grateful you set us up, Tany. That is why we're here. We wanted to show our appreciation."

Santana cocked her head intact with an eye roll, "Oh please, you missed these." She gestured to her breasts, lifting out of the water just a bit to show the tops of her nipples.

Rachel grazed her hand from Finn's and brought it up Santana's side, tickling her lightly, letting her fingertips dance on her skin before reaching Santana's large breasts and letting her fingers lightly explore them, "I can't lie to you, of course I did."

Finn looked between the girls, letting the excitement take him completely, "Hudson likes that." Santana lifted her eyebrow at him, "I could practically feel you penetrate me. Shit baby, he missed me too, huh?"

Rachel looked at Finn with a light smile, a light confident smile, a knowing look. Rachel knew very well that Finn was attracted to Santana, very attracted to her. However she also knew that he wanted to be with Rachel, and everything else just seemed to melt away.

Finn nodded, eyes still locked on Rachel, "I guess he did."

Santana looked at Rachel, "You gunna do me the same favor I did you, baby girl? You going to let me fuck your boyfriend?"

Rachel broke her gaze with Finn and looked at her best friend, "You bet I will." Finn leaned over and kissed Rachel's cheek immediately, loving her confidence and overall self esteem.

Rachel turned her cheek so her lips met his and gave him a deep kiss, "I think you need to take your bottoms off." Finn growled.

"I second that." Santana beamed, "And then get those lips over here. I haven't had a Rachel Berry kiss for a minute and I hate to admit that I miss those fucking lips."

Finn scrunched up his nose in a goofy grin as Rachel's eyes looked Santana up and down before diving in. Her mouth found Santana's immediately and Santana's hands touched Rachel's waist pulling her into herself, opening her mouth and letting Rachel's tongue enter willingly. Rachel laced her hands through Santana's hair as she kiss her furiously. Santana pulled the smaller girl onto her so the shared one of Finn's legs and Rachel's legs wrapped around Santana's naked form.

Santana brought her hand to Rachel's sting bottoms and undid them as they kissed and Finn rubbed both of their bare backs as he watched the two girls maul each other in his lap. Finn bit his lip as he watched them and Rachel rubbed her hand down Finn's chest as if to let him know that she was still aware of his presence. Her hand found his swim trunks and she clawed at them and Santana's mouth finally broke from Rachel's as she began to kiss down Rachel's neck.

Rachel gasped out and looked at Finn, "Take your pants off, Finny." She pleaded and Finn nodded, trying to maneuver out of them without disturbing the Latina's work.

Santana kissed and sucked above Rachel's left breast and broke the contact after a moment, sliding off of Finn's lap and breaking apart from Rachel, "Take those pants off, boy." She directed, "I left a little present on your girl to remember me by." Santana winked and Rachel looked down and traced the purple bruise sweetly.

"I don't need this to remember you." Rachel promised, "You haunt my dreams." She told her and Finn shivered at the comment.

Santana stood impatiently as she waited for Finn to stumble out of his shorts and once he was completely out of them she asked him to sit on the side of the hot tub, "I'm not going to sit on the sidelines the whole time while you fuck my girlfriend."

Santana scoffed, "Well I was going to give you head, but with that attitude now it will have to be the other way around." She shook her head at him before pushing herself up on the side and opening her legs, "Get over here, Hud."

"No." Rachel almost begged. "I want to do it."

"You sure, baby?" Finn asked, rubbing her face lightly, "You can kiss her while I do it."

"No," Rachel smiled, "You did it last time and I didn't get a good enough taste." She whined and Finn grinned before leaning down to kiss her. "Why don't you fuck me while I do it?" She asked sweetly, almost innocently. But Finn learned his lesson. Rachel was anything but innocent.

Finn nodded and Rachel walked over to Santana, kissing her lips and then down her neck and to her thighs. When she got to where she wanted to go she bent over, sticking her ass out for Finn to stand behind and began to lick Santana.

Finn pushed himself inside of her, gripping his hand on her shoulder for leverage and Santana threw her head back in passion.

"Fucking dammit, Finn. That is hot. How deep are you?" Santana squealed, "How does she feel, Finn?"

"Amazing, she's so wet for you, San." He said back, "Are you wet for her, Santana?"

Santana nodded, "I'm so wet for her. I'm wet for you too. Shit I want your cock on me. I bet your brushing her g-spot."

Rachel growled into Santana as Santana thrust her hips into Rachel's mouth and Rachel used her middle finger to find Santana's g-spot, making Santana buck again.

Finn's eyes filled with lust, "I want him inside me, Rachel." She groaned, watching his movement, "While you sit on my face."

Rachel's laps slowed and she stood and Finn fell out of her, she smiled evilly at Santana and wiped her mouth, "First you have to taste you." She told her as she pulled Santana off of the edge, "Because you taste amazing."

"Mmm" Finn growled, "I want to taste her too." He said as he approached to two girls, Rachel smiled at him before leaning to kiss Santana, shoving her tongue into her mouth and Santana's tongue doubled back, going into Rachel to taste all of what she had tasted. When the kiss broke, Santana's lips found Finn's and his hands found her breasts that he actually found he had missed.

He tickled her nipples as her lips attacked his and Rachel's hand grazed Finn's erection. Finn groaned into Santana's mouth and she broke the kiss, whispering a lustful, "Fuck me." And Finn nodded silently.

He looked at Rachel for approval and she nodded, just once, with a matching look of lust in her eye. Finn smiled and reached to pull his girlfriend to his side as Santana sat him down, and straddled him.

She adjusted him and fell onto him, using him like he was nothing more than a dildo and brought her lips to Rachel's. Rachel kissed Santana as Finn used one of his hands to finger her and the other was planted on Santana's ass. His mouth went between the two's nipples, sucking on Santana's and then nibbling on Rachel's.

Both girls moaned Finn's name into each other's mouth and Finn could have sworn he had died and gone to heaven.

Santana broke the kiss and looked down and the tall sex feign below her, "How have you not come yet?"

"This is my fourth round today." Finn moaned and Rachel giggled before nibbling on his neck.

"I can't get enough of him."

Santana lifted her eyebrow at Rachel, "And you? Why haven't you?"

Rachel giggled, "I did. When I was going down on you." She admitted, "But now I'm ready for more."

Santana pulled herself off of Finn and pulled Rachel to her, kissing her passionately, he hand gripping Rachel's ass, "I want to make you come." Santana proclaimed, "Finn, up on the ledge." She told him, "You know better than to disagree, don't you?"

Finn nodded and sat on the ledge, "Rach, get on him and let him inside you." She told her before kissing her, "Facing me."

Rachel nodded, kissing Santana quickly and then Finn before getting on him as steadily as she could, performing reverse cowgirl, Finn's favorite.

Santana stood up to kiss Finn, and then Rachel and Rachel gripped Santana's nipples as they kissed, twisting them with her fingers and Santana smirked, "You're going to like this." She promised before bringing her lips to Rachel's sensitive core. Rachel gyrated under Santana's tongue coming almost instantly.

Finn held her in place, one hand on her hips and one on her boob as she came and Santana rode out the orgasm with her. When she finished Santana stood up with her hands on her hips and Finn lifted Rachel off of him and into the hot tub where she slunk into a seat, with a sleepy happy grin on her face. "Holy… Wow." She breathed, "That was… wow."

Santana smiled, "You're very welcome." She beamed and Rachel smiled before taking a sip of her drink and looking at the two, "Now what about you two?"

Santana smiled at Rachel, "Well, what do you want us to do."

"Give Finn that head you promised." Rachel instructed, "And I'll finger you, Tany."

Santana moaned a sweet sound that was almost song like and Finn bent over to kiss his girlfriend before sitting on the ledge.

Santana used one of her hands to stroke under Finn's hardness as her mouth engulfed him. He leaned his head back in pleasure and Rachel's finger found Santana's g-spot working it beautifully as she pleaded for her to keep going.

"Mouth fuck him, Tany. Like you mouth fucked me." Rachel encouraged and Finn exploded at her words.

Santana wiped her mouth and watched Finn ooze into the water with a satisfied grin. "Now Hud, I want your mouth on me." She told him and they traded spots.

Rachel continued to finger Santana and her mouth found Santana's plump breast, one hand inside of her and the other rubbing her nipple. Finn's mouth found Santana's core and his tongue lapped up her juices, tasting her completely, thinking about how Rachel had just tasted this and it making him hard again. Santana bucked into Finn's mouth and he sucked on her seducing a squeal from her lips. "Holy fuck, Finn!" She breathed, "God, Rach. Fuuuuuuck me!" She screamed as his tongue worked her until she tingled.

Rachel's tongue grazed over her hard nipple and she lost it, her body thrusting as if it weren't under her control. She flopped into the water and underneath Finn's still standing figure before pulling the couple down to her, kissing Rachel's lips lightly as her body continued to ride out the long orgasm and then bringing her lips to Finn's neck to place a soft kiss. "Holy hell." Santana finally barked in a breathy tone and Finn pulled Santana into his lap, and Rachel on his other leg, kissing Santana's cheek softly before bringing his lips to Rachel to share a soft kiss, a loving beautiful kiss and Santana snuggled into him, her hand tracing on his back while her other hand held Rachel's.

"It's better if there is cuddling." Rachel told Santana and she nodded into Finn's neck.

"Yeah it is." Santana never showed weakness but in this moment, she couldn't help it, she just wanted to be held.

Rachel brought her lips to Santana's softly, stroking her face, "We love you, Tany."

Santana nodded, wiping a tear from her eye, "I love you guys too. You're my best friends."

"You're ours too." Finn told her, "You brought us together."

"I'm more than just sex to you?" Santana finally lifted her head, looking between the two.

"It's just an added bonus." Finn confirmed. "We'd still be friends with you with or without it."

"But we do like it a lot." Rachel teased with a grin before kissing Santana's forehead and then down to her lips again, "I told you, we love you."

"I love you guys too." Santana tried not to let out a sob but it came out anyway, "Stay over?"

"Of course." Finn grinned, "We'd love to."


	3. 5 OClock in the Morning

**5 O'clock in the Morning **

Finn lay restless in his bed looking at the clock. He couldn't sleep because he hadn't heard from Rachel all night. She and Santana went out after the Graduation party with some of their girlfriends and now Finn was lonely and sexually frustrated and just wanted some "We Graduated" sex. Not to mention some engagement sex seeing as he had proposed to her the night before and she had actually said 'yes'.

Finn and Rachel would be moving to New York together in the fall so she could pursue her musical theatre career and he could go into either song writing or music of some kind. He had quite the knack for drumming and found out he could write a pretty decent song as well.

Finn and Rachel had been together for two years now and they were quite the pair, Finn felt this bond he had never felt with anyone. And he was so thankful to Santana for getting them together.

As for Santana, she still would make guest appearances in their bedroom from time to time but had stayed fairly chaste as of late since she'd been dating a girl from the next town over named Brittany. Brittany was the sweetest girl Finn had ever met but she was dumb as rocks and that meant something coming from Finn.

Finn checked his phone again, it was almost 4:30 in the morning and he hadn't gotten so much as a 'I love you. Goodnight.' Text. He hated to seem so needy but he was pretty irritated. He got up and made himself a glass of warm milk and checked to see if Kurt had made it home. He could only assume he was out with the girls, but you never know.

He sat in the living room and turned on Skinamax, knowing his Mom or Burt wasn't there to catch him because they had driven up to Santa Fe for some sort of Motorcycle convention after the Graduation ceremony. When the clock turned 5 he decided to turn off the TV and attempt to get some sleep and almost as soon as he laid his head down he heard his front door open and two girls' giggles from the front of the house.

He knew Rachel's laugh immediately and Santana's seemed a little more hushed. He listened for Kurt but wasn't able to hear any sign of him. He kept his eyes closed as he waited for Rachel to come up to his room and pounce on him.

It didn't take long until his door creaked and the girls stood in his doorway, the shadows of their figure shown on the opposing wall and Finn kept his eyes shut and feigned sleep.

He kept them closed until he felt a semi-unfamiliar tongue licking up his face and his eyes shot open to see Rachel standing over him giggling as Santana finished her tongues stroke on his face. Finn sat up on his elbows and looked between the two girls who wore matching lustful grins.

"You're just getting done with girls' night?" Finn finally barked and Rachel giggled and fell into her best friends side.

"Nooooo." Rachel slurred, "We were hoping to continue here."

Finn smirked between the two, "What about Brittany? I thought this is considered cheating."

Santana nodded, "You're right, but consider it a congratulations present. And Brits and I ended things."

Finn frowned at his friend and opened his arms for a hug and she crawled into his lap and Rachel crawled on the bed too, kissing Finn's shoulder as he comforted Santana, "How come?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Santana pouted, "I want to fuck." She growled and Finn sighed and looked at his girlfriend who was biting her lip.

"Come on baby, we haven't have our engagement sex yet, or 'yay we graduated from high school' sex yet. And who better to share that with then with Santana." Rachel smiled at Finn with her 100 watt grin before bringing her lips to his, giggling in his mouth, "Plus, we're both a teeny tiny bit drunk." Rachel laughed.

"Yeah, Kurt's boyfriend supplied us with booze." Santana chuckled.

Finn shivered, "That Sebastian gives me the creeps."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Whatever Finn. You have two woman wanting you in your bed."

"Yeah, take advantage of it. Fucking hell Hudson." Santana scolded him and he smirked at the angry Latina before bringing his lips to her cheek and then to her lips to which she attacked immediately, pushing him backwards on the bed. He felt Rachel claw at his shirt before pulling it off of him. Santana broke the kiss for a moment before going to kissing him, forcing her liquor flavored tongue in his mouth as he heard Rachel clap and then she began to suck on Finn's neck.

Santana growled into Finn mouth and pulled back and both Finn and Santana noticed Rachel was already down to her underwear and bra and pointed to Santana, "Catch up and let me kiss my fiancé." She told her and Santana and Rachel switched places. Rachel straddled him and ran herself along his length before grinning down and him and letting her lips follow the Latina's lead as she attacked Finn's lips again.

Finn's hands held Rachel's lower back and pushed her into him as the kissed before rolling them both over and running into Santana's naked body, "Now who needs to catch up." Santana said with a lifted eyebrow and Finn and Rachel stood immediately, undressing themselves before sitting back on the bed.

They approached each other in a triangle Finn's hands on both girls pebbled nipples, playing with them as one of Rachel's hands stroked Finn's erection while the other gripped Santana's ass. Santana's hands we split between the pair, one stroking Rachel's sensitive nub and the other in Finn's hair.

Rachel bent over to kiss Santana and Finn dove in, they performed a three way kiss that they had really gotten used to the summer before Santana had met Brittany but hadn't done in 9 months.

Both of Finn's hands found the girls respective ass's and he squeezed them into him, before exiting the kiss and letting the girls attack one another. Rachel bit Santana's lower lip as they retreated from the kiss and Santana grinned devilishly at the girl, "That's new." She said softly, "It's amazing."

Rachel nodded, "Well sometimes I get a little over excited."

Finn chuckled, "She does. I fucking love it."

Santana growled in response, "It's probably the hottest thing you've done to me in a while, baby girl."

Rachel bit her own lip at the returning nickname, Santana's special 'bedroom name' that is just for Rachel, "Do you call anyone else that?"

"Just you." Santana promised and Finn grinned at the two girls, "Well, I've missed a good hard cock." She said to Finn with a raised eyebrow, "Can you help me?"

"I think I can manage."

"You got a condom? I'm off birth control, for obvious reasons." She told him and he reached into his desk drawer and Rachel admired his ass as he did so.

Santana laid down and spread her legs and beckoned for Rachel to come to her, Rachel brought her mouth to Santana's to which they shared a deep kiss and Finn slipped the condom over himself. "Sit on my face." Santana instructed and Rachel smiled at her, "I'm serious baby girl. I want to taste my boo."

Rachel licked her lips and kissed her again before doing as she was told, and straddled Santana's face, adjusting her sensitive area right over Santana's mouth and facing Finn. Santana's hands gripped Rachel's thighs and she began to lick as Rachel moaned out Santana's name Finn entered Santana who in turn moaned Finn's name into Rachel's core. The vibration sending Rachel into an almost frenzy.

"Keep saying it, Tany. Keep screaming his name."

With each thrust, Santana moaned Finn's name and Rachel gripped Santana's plump breasts from leverage as she bucked into the girls mouth.

Finn's hands were buried in his fiancé's hair and he leaned over to kiss her, whispering a quick 'I love you' before burying his tongue into her mouth. Rachel's hands found Finn's hair and she gripped him for dear life as she felt herself coming apart in Santana's mouth. Santana felt her come and gripped her tighter as she did before Rachel lifted herself off of Santana, collapsing next to Finn who pulled out of her. Santana and Finn had made a rule a long time ago that they would not have actual sex unless Rachel was very obviously involved. Finn snuggled into Rachel's side after he discarded the condom and Santana spooned her other side.

Santana tickled Rachel's stomach as she fell into a hazy dreamlike state, closing her eyes sweetly before whispering, "I love you Finny. I love you Tany."

"We love you too." The murmured back together as they drifted off to sleep.

Rachel awoke with a start moments later, "Wait. You didn't." She breathed and Finn shook his head, "Didn't what?"

"Did climax. You're still hard." She looked at Santana, "You didn't either."

"How would you know?"

"You're like dry humping me in my sleep."

Santana stopped the motion and chuckled, "I guess I was."

"Why didn't you finish?"

Finn and Santana shared a look, "You were done." Finn shrugged.

"And you know how it is, baby girl. It's either all of us, or none of us." Santana stroked her hair lightly, "It's fine, we can continue in the morning." She nodded and Rachel shook her head.

"Not at all, just because I came so quickly doesn't mean we're done." Rachel winked at Finn and he knew exactly what she meant.

Finn sat up and leaned against the headboard, his erection prevalent in the dark room, Rachel leaned over to grab another condom and threw it at Finn, "Put this on." She prompted and he did.

She pointed to her soon to be husband and looked at Santana, "Give our fellow graduate his favorite position and I'll give you something in return." Rachel said with a wink and Santana beamed, remembering where she learned this trick.

Santana straddled Finn backwards and sat on him, letting his length be engulfed by her wetness, he cried out, "Oh fuck, San. God."

"Santana, shit." Finn growled as he looked at her ass as she bounced up and down on him and Rachel approached the two.

"Rach." Santana breathed as Rachel began to kiss down her body, "Don't. I'll come too fast." Santana almost begged, "Just kiss me. I want to enjoy this. Enjoy you."

Rachel smiled at her best friend and brought her lips to Santana, letting their tongues dance a sensual dance, Finn's moans and groans playing their music.

Finn's hand found Santana's breast and the other latched onto Rachel's ass, pulling both of the girls closer to each other and to him, Rachel's wetness returned and she began to thrust against Santana making her scream into her mouth.

"Fuck, Rach. Your boy is so big." She moaned, "He hits me perfectly." She breathed into Rachel's mouth and Rachel nodded before kissing down her neck.

"You know what hits me perfectly." She moaned into Santana's skin, "That middle finger of yours."

Santana took her hands out of Rachel's hair and skimmed down to where she wanted to feel them. Rachel moaned as Santana touched her and threw her head back as Santana kissed her neck, "You tasted perfect, baby girl. So good." Santana moaned.

"God San, you're getting wetter." Finn moaned, "You should feel her baby." Finn told Rachel and so Rachel reached to feel her, coaxing a moan from both parties.

"You are, Tany." Rachel gasped, "God I want to taste you." Rachel told her and Santana nodded lightly, breathlessly.

"Okay." She said before stopping Finn's motion, "But I want you to taste all of me." She begged before lying herself down and spreading her legs to Rachel to come taste her. "And you." She pointed to Finn, "Take off that condom and I'll taste you." She looked at him smugly and Finn leaned down to give her a quick kiss before straddling her chest, under her breasts so he could play a little, and putting the tip near her lips. Santana licked her like a lollypop as Rachel kissed down Santana's thighs, leaving a couple bite marks like she had on their first time. When she got to Santana's center she lapped up her juices for a moment softly before diving completely in. She took her fingers and began entering her as her tongue worked her magic button.

Santana had to take breaks from licking to groan in pleasure and Finn pressed Santana's gorgues plump and perfect breast around his hardness and thrust tickling her nipples with his thumbs.

"God Finn, never stop." Santana barked, "Rach, baby girl, you're a Goddess."

Rachel continued to lick and when she felt her walls concave in Santana squealed so loud that Finn was convince the neighbors heard and Rachel worked her while she thrashed under Finn, gripping the bedspread underneath her harshly.

"Wow." She breathed, "I fucking missed you two." Santana said softly and Finn laughed.

"We missed you too, babe."

"Yeah Tany, you make everything just a little more fun." Rachel agreed and crawled up to straddle the Latina, "But we have a little problem."

Santana yawned, "And what's that?"

"You got me excited again." Rachel told her.

Finn huffed, "I still haven't gone once and you're looking for round two? Shame on you." He teased before pulling her into him, "I think I can ease your need."

Rachel grinned at her man and kissed him lightly.

"I guess this is one of those 'three's a crowd' fucks. So I'll head home."

Rachel shook her head, "No Tany. Stay." She frowned, "I mean, I know you already came but you can still be here with us."

Finn nodded, "Yeah, come on San."

Santana smiled at the pair, "Why do I ever doubt you two?"

Finn lifted his eyebrow a little, "Because you underestimate our awesomeness."

Rachel laughed and slapped him a little, "Shut up, Finn and screw me." She murmured and Finn nodded.

"Gladly." Finn growled before pushing her up against the headboard and looking behind him, "What side you want?"

Santana tilted her head, "Huh?"

Finn laughed, "Well I can fuck her up against you or you can watch from behind me."

Rachel looked over Finn's shoulder, "Oh. Oh." She said with excitement, "Please come behind me, I think that would be so sexy, Tany."

Santana grinned at her favorite pair who anxieously awaited her answer and crawled up the bed to sit under Rachel.

After a minute of adjusting and a little kissing between the girls, Finn finally enter Rachel who pulled Finn's lips to her as Santana sucked on her neck. Rachel could feel Santana's beautiful boobs against her back and she loved it completely, Santana's hand found her breast and engulfed it, loving that it fit so perfectly in her hand.

Finn moaned as he pushed into his girl, his tongue dancing with hers as he felt one of Santana's hands stroke his abs lightly. He put the hand that wasn't on the wall steadying himself in Santana's hair and pulled back from Rachel, "Kiss her, Rach." Finn told Rachel and she smiled and a moan escaped her lips as she turned her head back to kiss Santana softly. Santana's hand that was stroking Finn's abs reached between the couple and stroke Rachel's cluster of nerves that pulled a whine from her lips.

Rachel kissed her harder, harsher, putting her hand in Santana's hair meeting her hand with Finn's.

Finn whimpered a sigh of pleasure as he watched the girls lips attack each other, "God, I am going to lose it." Finn told the girls and they turned and grinned at him, Santana leaning closer to him to let their lips meet.

Santana's lips met Finn and her finger worked on Rachel as Finn thrust his last thrust into her, coaxing her walls to cave in on Finn's length.

Finn leaked into Rachel and the group slumped on the bed in exhaustion. Finn rested his head on Rachel's chest and looked out the window to notice the sun rising. "Good morning girls." He mumbled into Rachel's skin before rolling off of her and cleaning himself and Rachel off.

The three cuddled up in the bed, Finn spooned Rachel who laid her head on Santana's bare chest and Finn pulled a blanket over the three of them and they watched the sun rise together. Finn and Rachel's hands interlaced and rested on Santana's stomach. Santana had her arm around both of them and her other hand on top of their hands and they were all happy.

Rachel felt as Finn drifted to sleep, his hand relaxing, his legs spreading a little and his mouth opening just a bit. She looked up at her best friend who also was asleep, head tilted on the pillow, a light snore escaping her. Rachel put her head back on Santana and kissed the closest skin she could find to her mouth, which just happened to be her nipple, and whispered how much she loved them both. And tried not to think of how much she would miss these rendezvous when her and Finn moved to New York, across the country for all intents and purposes. She snuggled into the two of them and let herself drift off to sleep in the arms of the two people she loved most in the world.


	4. You Make Me Feel So

**A/N: Hey guys, so this is my most unconventional story that is why I planned to just keep it short and sweet. This is my last threesome based fic and this is the last naughty chapter, there will be one more chapter that will have some good old fashioned Finchel smut (as well as a separate scene of Santana plus a mystery guest.) to see what happened to the trio after. I hope you liked it and stay tuned for the final chapter. Enjoy!**

**Sorry for those who wanted the last chapter to be the last threesome chapter. But this one is. :) **

****Reviews are love. ****

* * *

><p><strong>You make me feel so…<strong>

Santana hated Roswell without Rachel. It had been two long years since Rachel and Finn lived there. She hated working at Rachel's parents café without Rachel by her side. She hated going on dates without Rachel to go over all the details with. Hell, she hated not having the security of knowing that she would always have those arms to cry into when something went bad.

Santana missed Finn too. His big arms, his soft hands running through her hair and his sympathetic voice when something terrible happened.

She missed them with the good stuff too, like when a really funny movie came out, she went to see it with a new boy and she laughed and looked over to see if he was laughing too and instead he was texting. She suddenly wished it was Rachel on her side, laughing her loud annoying laugh and Finn other her other side doing his weird scrunched up nose thing he did. And she loved when they sat on either side of her because they would hold hands on her lap and sometimes Rachel's thumb would stray and then they would end up having car sex in the parking garage after a late movie.

She hadn't seen either of them since their wedding over Christmas break and even then it wasn't enough. Everything was so crazy.

So now, she was going to community college in Roswell, working at the Crashdown Café and hating her life.

When Noah Puckerman dumped her, it was the last straw.

"I'm sorry babe. But you don't even put out enough for it to be worth it." He told her, "Plus, your mind is always somewhere else. Also, you've said a girls name to me in bed." He said. "I don't know who this Rachel chick is, but it ain't me." He said with a huff and walked away, leaving her feeling numb.

Santana walked home from the café, a cloud over her head. When she got home she went straight to her fathers office with her hands on her hips, "Daddy." She said with a stiff head, "I'm moving to New York."

Santana's father shook his head, "No way." He shook his head, "Your relationship with your ex boyfriend and supposed friend is not healthy."

Santana shook her head, "No Daddy. Finn is not my ex, he's my friend." She argued, "I want to go for me. Not them. Please Daddy…" She looked at him from eye to eye and knew his answer, so she said it, "Or else I'll tell Mama about your stash of chocolate in the kitchen." She told him and when he didn't seem convinced she spoke again, "Or your box of naughty magazines in the basement."

As if by magic, Santana was on Finn and Rachel's doorstep within four days, her Louis Vuitton suitcase set in tow. She had the cab driver set her trunk down and chased him away with a hefty tip before knocking on the door.

"Are you expecting anyone?" She heard Rachel's muffled voice, "Are you sure because someone is at the door." She yelled again.

She giggled to herself as the door opened and Rachel's face went from seemingly irritated to shocked and then to utter excitement, "FINN!" She screamed as her feet jumped up and down.

Santana smiled smugly at her best friend and cocked her head, "Well? Gunna invite me in?"

Rachel launched herself into Santana's arms and she hugged her back, Finn ran to the door, probably assuming Rachel had died by the way she screamed his name and almost cried when he saw his friend. All three of them hugged in the hallway forever and Santana finally broke the hugs and happy tears, "Come on, Hud. Grab my stuff and let's go inside."

Finn grabbed her trunk and Santana grabbed her suitcase and Rachel insisted she carry Santana's purse. They set her up in the guest room and Santana worked up the nerve to ask, "So… I'm moving to New York." She murmured as Rachel fixed Santana a cub of Chai Tea. "And I thought that maybe I could-"

"Of course you can move in here." Finn cut her off, "It's not even a question."

Rachel nodded, "We've missed you so much." She beamed, "I can't wait for you to be living here. Are you going to go to school."

Santana shook her head, "I think I'll just get a job. Daddy is going to pay my rent."

Finn grinned wider, "Nice. That will help us a lot. We'll split it three ways."

Santana shook her head, "Not at all, let's split it two. I mean, you two are taking only one room and you know Daddy Lopez has cash to spare."

Finn tilted his head, "We couldn't."

"You COULD." Santana told him sternly, "Get off your high horse, Hud."

Rachel let out a tight laugh, "Yeah, Hud!" She teased.

Santana smiled at her two friends and reached her hand out to Finn's who took it willingly, "I've missed you. Both of you."

Rachel sat her tea in front of her before taking a seat comfortably on Santana's lap, "We've missed you too." She mumbled, "This year hasn't been the same without you." Rachel told her before hugging her tightly, Santana's face in Rachel's chest taking her all in.

That night they all took a silent vow to be good, kissing cheeks and foreheads but not taking it further than that, when it was time to turn in Finn kissed Santana goodnight on her lips and invited her to bed with them to snuggle and she declined.

But after a couple hours she found herself climbing in with them anyway, laying her head on Finn's bare chest to mirror Rachel's and kissing her lightly before drifting back to sleep, feeling like she was home.

The next couple of weeks were great, meeting all of Finn and Rachel's friends, including a saucy blonde that seemed very interested in her.

"Her name is Quinn and I heard she swings both ways." Rachel told her as they walked out of the bar after a girls night, "She had her eye on Finn until she realized I was with him. I don't share him with anyone but you." Rachel told Santana.

After another month Santana found that she spent most of her nights in her own room, crawling in with her best friends only if she had a bad dream or just didn't wanted to be alone, but not fooling around with them at all in order not to complicate the living situation.

It wasn't until Santana's third month living with them had she climbed in bed with them, resting her head on Finn's chest and kissing Rachel's plump and raw lips that she noticed that Rachel was naked. "Santana." Rachel breathed against her lips as they kissed, "We were just about to-"

"I can go."

"Don't." Rachel interjected quickly, kissing her lips furiously. "I miss you." She murmured and kissed her harshly, forcing her tongue into Santana's mouth.

"But, baby girl…"

"Mmmm." Rachel moaned back and Finn mirrored the sound, "I missed that."

Santana ran her hands through Rachel's hair as they kissed on top of Finn, Rachel's hands becoming greedy and pulling at her clothing.

Santana stripped willingly and Finn moaned her name as she watched, without a second thought, Santana kissed him, she kissed him with a passion that she hadn't kissed a boy with in a long time and she knew that Finn was the only guy she would ever kiss that way.

Santana loved being with them in this way, but knew that if she were ever with anyone alone, it would be a girl. She knew it. Santana began to crawl on top of him and as soon as she straddled him, he maneuvered her to be underneath him, kissing her harshly while he pinned down her arms.

She groaned passionately into his mouth as Rachel egged them on with a light moan and clapping from her spot on the bed. Finn sat up from Santana, her legs still wrapped around him and he pulled Rachel to his side to kiss her quickly before digging for a condom, when he found one he handed it to Rachel to put on him to which she did quickly then she kissed him again, her tongue entering his mouth. When they broke the kiss he mumbled that he loved her and she nodded with a grin before bringing her lips to Santana's as Finn entered her.

He knew immediately it had been a while since she had been with a man. Hell, he hadn't been with her since June of last year and that meant it had almost been a year. "You miss me?" He mumbled, "Us?" He asked as he thrust into her and Rachel broke their kiss to listen for the answer.

"So much." Santana mumbled before pulling Rachel back in for a kiss, "I love you guys." She murmured into Rachel's lips.

"We love you." Rachel whispered back.

Rachel left bite marks down her neck as Finn fucked her harshly and finaly brought her mouth to Santana's nipples, licking them and sucking them until Santana screamed harder then Rachel thought imaginable.

Finn tired eventually and fell to Santana's side with a frown, "I couldn't make you come." He frowned.

Santana shook her head, "No, you could. I just held off." Santana promised, running her hand up and down his face, "I want this to last." She told him before laying a kiss on his lips.

Rachel grinned and leaned over Santana to kiss Finn as well, "Don't feel bad, baby boy." She said in between sweet kisses, "We'll make her come soon." She promised before giggling at the butterfly kisses Santana supplied her on her chest, "If not a couple of times."

Finn grinned proudly at his wife and nodded, "You too?"

Rachel nodded, "Me too." She promised with another giggled against his lips.

Rachel adjusted herself to straddle the Latina so her favorite part of her body matched up to Santana's favorite of her own. She grinded on the taller girl as she lay naked underneath her, "God, I love your boobs, San." Rachel told her, "I don't think I've ever seen anything more perfect."

Santana shook her head, lust filling her eyes, "Have you looked in the mirror lately, baby girl. My boo has got it all."

Finn laid on his side, admiring his wife and his best friend as they grinded, feeling luckier than any guy in the world, "I'm so lucky." He whispered before kissing Santana's shoulder, "I've got two perfect women in _my_ bed arguing about who is more perfect." He shook his head, "How did I get so lucky?"

Santana looked him up and down, "How did we get so lucky?" She asked looking up at Rachel, "Have you seen that dick of his, baby girl? Have you felt it lately? It's like heaven."

Rachel giggled at how crude she was, "I know." She nodded, "He feels amazing."

The three way kiss that had been perfected and re-perfected by the trio was found again moments later as they all kissed, Finn's hips thrusting against the girls and she grinded against each other.

All three of them begging for the friction. Santana and Finn's mouth were the last to come out of the kiss and Santana looked him in the eyes as their kiss broke, she bit her lip as she looked at him, "I forgot about that tongue." She said as if awaking from a long dream, "Rach, fuck your man." She told her and Rachel didn't need to think twice. She pushed Finn down and pulled off his condom and engulfed him inside of her, he moaned out.

"Oh God. Baby." He moaned, "Oh Rachel, you're so wet. Holy… Fuck… God."

Santana's lips were on his, silencing him and his hands found Santana's nipples as they kissed. Rachel used one hand to steady herself and another to rub her own sensitive nub as she watched her husbands lips attack her female lovers'.

"God Tany. Kiss him. Harder." She moaned as she bounced on her man. Santana broke the kiss and stood on her knees to kiss Rachel.

As she kissed Rachel, unbeknownst to her, she straddled Finn's face, making him lick her core. As he did, Santana brought her hand to Rachel's body, rubbing down her stomach and taking her hands place, seducing a squeal from her best friend who gripped her hands into Santana's hair.

Santana and Rachel came together as they kissed, whispering how much they loved each other into eachothers mouths.

"God I love you, baby girl."

"I love you, Tany."

"I love our Finn."

"He's ours."

"God. Baby."

"Finn. Tan. God."

"I. Love. You."

"Santana…"

Rachel and Santana collapsed off of Finn and curled into each others arms, kissing lightly and giggling, and after they giggled, they began to cry. After they cried they held each other and Rachel never felt more at piece.

But something was missing.

"Finn?" Rachel and Santana called in unison.

Finn turned over and put his arms around the girls, "Yes?" He grinned down at them, "I thought I would give you a second."

Rachel smiled up at him and beckoned him to her lips for a kiss. He kissed her lightly, and then kissed Santana's forehead, before spooning Santana who turned to him.

"You know, your wife and I can fix that hard on of yours." She told him with a smirk and Rachel nodded in agreement.

Almost against his will, as if he was complaining, they pushed him down and began to kiss down either side of his body, kissing his neck and down his chest, to his creases and on his inner thigh, mirroring each other, "God, baby's." He whispered in pleasure, "You're too good to me."

"You deserve it." Santana murmured to him as they looked at each other and smiled before diving in. They both kissed his head and then down his shaft before licking up it.

They worked his shaft, taking turns on taking his whole length in their mouths though Rachel could always take more of him in. After a while Santana let Rachel take all of him and she straddled just above his waist pushing her chest into his face, letting him suck and nibble on her as he moaned and writhed underneath her. When Finn finally came, only two word came out of his mouth as he spilled into Rachel's mouth, "My girls." He breathed and Santana's mouth met his after he said it, feeling the love and care that she had felt with Rachel just moments ago.

Finn kissed her passionately and when Rachel met their mouths Finn kissed her just as passionately. Pulling his wife into his side, wanting her closer then she could manage.

After all of Finn's aftershocks ended they collapsed down, Finn spooning his small wife, Santana snuggling onto Rachel's other side, both kissing her cheeks before drifting off to sleep.

When Rachel woke up the next day, she was still sandwiched between the two loves of her life and realized that nothing would ever feel so right as to be able to fuck her best friend and then go on to the next day and feel like nothing changed. How many times had they pulled such things off? At least a dozen, maybe two.

She tickled Santana's nipple to wake her up and Santana woke up suddenly, and slapped her friend playfully, "God, why do you do that?"

"What?"

"Make me feel so…" Santana thought for a moment and Rachel felt Finn's hands cross over her belly and down to Santana.

"Wet?" Finn answered her and Santana smacked him too.

"You guys are the worst."

"Are we now?" Rachel lifted her eyebrow and Santana stood up throwing her pillow at both of them.

"Go have regular married people sex. I've gotta shower before work." Santana laughed and walked out of the room.

Rachel and Finn laughed and hugged tightly before Santana ran back in the room and jumped on the bed playfully, still completely naked, "Oh! Guys!"

"What?" Finn and Rachel asked with a chuckle.

"Thanks for last night." Santana grinned widely before kissing them both softly and running back out of the room, giving them both a nice view of her perfect ass.

"God we have the best best friend." Rachel smirked at her husband.

Finn nodded, "I've got an even better wife, though." He mumbled into her lips before rolling over on top of her, "Now how about the boring old married people sex?" He asked her and she nodded with a giggle.

"I thought you'd never ask." Rachel said with a wink and pulled his lips to hers.

God. Why was everything so perfect?


	5. Girl, Look at that Body

**A/N: I lied. This is the last chapter. But there IS Fincheltana sex. Sorry, I couldn't end without it. If you don't want it. Don't read it. But it is the last chapter and marks the end of their hooking up, the three of them. You'll see why. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Girl, Look at that body.<strong>

Rachel stood in the kitchen taking out her batch of cookies that she had made for the holidays. Santana and her new girlfriend were moving back to Roswell over the break to take over the Crashdown Café from her Dads and Rachel knew this was the last time she would be able to fill her with empty calories.

Rachel was excited for the next chapter of her life, her and Finn were going to start trying to have kids in January and Rachel honestly couldn't wait until she had another little Hudson running around.

Rachel heard the front door open and turned to see Santana and Finn walking in with their hands full of boxes, "Hey Rach." Finn grinned and set the stack down before running over to kiss her, "How's my baby?"

She gave him a soft, sad smile, "Good. Sad." She looked at Santana, "So by tomorrow morning…"

"I'll be on the road at 9 am with Quinny." She beamed at Rachel before jumping onto the counter to smile at her best friend. "What cha making, boo?"

"Cookies for you." She grinned, "And a couple for the road. Is Quinn spending the night tonight?"

Santana shook her head, "Nope, she thought I'd like a night alone with my roomies."

Finn scoffed, "Like we'll be doing anything but packing you up, crazy." He laughed before grabbing a beer out of the fridge, "You want?"

Santana nodded as Rachel worked on the icing and Finn and Santana sipped on their beers. "I guess we should get to packing." Finn groaned.

Santana laughed, "Actually…" She looked at her phone as she trailed off, "We're leaving a little later in the day tomorrow, like not until 6."

"PM?" Rachel asked in disbelief.

Santana nodded showing her phone to Rachel, "See, Quinn told me to just have an off night as she'll help me pack in the morning. So…" Santana lifted her eyebrows at her best friends.

"Taco and scary movie night?" Finn asked with a laugh and Rachel giggled.

"Yes!" Santana and Rachel replied with a grin. Rachel put together their traditional taco night while Finn and Santana went and picked up a couple scary movies from Red Box.

When they got back, they had three movies, three bottles of red wine and both had a rose in their hands, "For my love." Finn handed the red rose to Rachel.

Rachel scrunched her nose at how cute her husband was and sniffed it before giving him a kiss, Santana followed his lead, handing her a white rose, "For my best friend." She beamed and Rachel felt the tears start to well up inside and she pulled Santana into a hug before taking the flower.

"I love you so much, Tany." She murmured into her shoulder and hugged her close.

Santana nodded into the crook of Rachel's neck, "I'm going to miss my boo."

"We still have tonight." Finn said and Rachel and Santana broke their embrace. It had been a good long four years of being roommates and eight years of being best friends and Finn hated the thought of not being across the hall from Santana but knew it was necessary for the next stage in all of their lives.

They ate and began drinking their wine while they chatted about the last couple years. Finn beamed as he watched the two chatter about how much fun they had been having as a trio. Finn and Rachel met because of Santana and a piece of him believed that he owed her everything. Because Rachel was his everything.

They settled into their seats and Rachel snuggled up in between Finn and Santana, her head on Finn's chest and her hand wrapped around Santana's.

Halfway into the movie Finn noticed that neither of the girls were paying much attention to the movie as he felt Rachel squirm and noticed and tan hand making its' way under Rachel's skirt. Finn grinned because he liked where this was going, but knew that Quinn wouldn't appreciate it so much, "San," He murmured, "What abou—"

"I told her." Santana whispered, "I told her about the three of us and she said it would be fine with her if we—"

"Just one more time." Rachel whispered, finishing Santana's train of thought.

Santana nodded and moved her lips towards Rachel's, "Yeah…" She trailed off, kissing her violently and the two moved to the floor. The girls disrobed each other as they moved together in an amazing rhythm, Finn couldn't keep his eyes off the two as they dry fucked on another right in front of him.

In moments, Rachel was completely naked with the exception of her purple thong and Santana was in nothing but a matching pair of black lacy boy shorts and bra, "Mmm, boo." Santana growled in Rachel's ear, "You're perky as ever."

"And wet too." Rachel announced and with that Santana was pulled down her thong and throwing it across the room.

Santana licked down Rachel's body and made it to her slit, lapping up all of her wetness and Rachel barked in pleasure. Finn took a picture of the scene in front of him, not in a creeper way, more in a 'I want to remember this' way and Rachel noticed and moaned a little louder in response.

"Finn." Rachel pleaded, beckoning for him, "kiss me." She begged and he got on his knees, leaning over her.

"I can give you time alone." Finn told her softly, running his fingers through her hair. The mention of it made Rachel gasp and Santana stop doing what she was doing, which then made Rachel pout.

"What are you talking about, Hudson?" Santana growled, her eyes dug holes into him. "It's the three of us, man."

"Yeah." Rachel seconded, "What are you saying?"

Finn shifted uncomfortably and Rachel glared, "I don't know, I just thought—"

"Stop thinking and take off your pants, Hud." Santana growled quickly and then winked. Finn and Rachel both chuckled and Santana made her way back lapping up Rachel's juices.

Finn did remove his jeans and shirt and laid next to Rachel. He kissed her and she moaned Santana's name into his mouth. After a while, Rachel came almost violently and quivered under Santana's tongue. Santana ordered them into their bedroom and they both shuffled in.

Finn chuckled and Rachel giggled as they walked in, Finn kissed Rachel's shoulders and neck as they did and Santana came in a minute later fully and completely naked. "Hey love birds, got some kisses for me?" She asked, standing in all her glory.

Finn's knees bent with want and Rachel and he grabbed each others hands and walked towards her, Finn's mouth was on hers and Rachel's mouth was on her nipples. Santana kissed Finn mercilessly and Rachel licked Santana silly as they said goodbye in the only way they knew how.

Santana leaped onto Finn, wrapping her legs around him which made him stumble a bit but he caught himself. Rachel begged for them to fuck against the wall, but unfortunately Finn couldn't hold her up. She was taller and in turn heavier then Rachel and he wasn't used to the weight.

So instead, after the failed attempt, Finn laid her down and Rachel got a condom and put it on Finn for him and he came into her easily. Rachel continued to lick her nipples and Finn watched, making him want to come all the more. Finn fucked Santana harder than he had ever fucked her and she screamed with each thrust.

She began to reach down to make herself come and Finn shook his head, and for a moment, they made eye contact, his eyes told her to stop and hers told him that she really did love him.

She loved him, not in the way that he thought that she ever would. She loved him in the way that she was happy that he took care of her best friend and in the way that she loved him being inside her, but she didn't actually love _him_. Which is what made this situation work.

With that, Finn leaned down, kissed her furiously, his tongue meeting hers. This was their goodbye. They both knew it. The morning would be full of Rachel and Santana tears and hugs and Finn would need to be there for Rachel but tonight was their goodbye, so Finn kissed her. Their tongues danced and he hoped that she knew that he would be forever grateful for everything that she had given him. After the kiss, Finn came out of her, knowing full well she hadn't yet came and looked at Rachel.

"Wanna go down together?"

Rachel's playful grin widened and she nodded, they went down and Finn licked her clit as Rachel fingered her softly, at first and then more and more. Santana breathed out both of their names and then when she came she gripped at their hair.

Rachel laughed and came up to kiss Santana. Santana pulled her closer and kissed her more and Finn stood, watching the two as they kissed, their naked bodies intertwined and that was a picture Finn knew he would never get out of his head. He grabbed a pair of shorts and made his way out of the room, giving them the rest of the night. Saying a silent goodbye to Santana as he made his way to the couch.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Santana kissed lightly, their lips soft and plump, their fingers tracing each others skin, each others nipples. Rachel found herself memorizing each crease of Santana's body. Santana seemed to be doing the same.<p>

When their lips got tired they just laid there, immersed in one another. After a while, Rachel finally breathed, "I am so happy for you." She said sincerely, "But I am going to miss you."

Santana nodded and kissed her best friends nose, "I'll miss you more, boo." She sighed, "But we both know that he's your soulmate, I'm just your best friend who happens to be able to get you off." She snickered, winking a bit. "I love you, baby. But you're Finn's."

Rachel nodded, "I am." She whispered whole-heartedly, "But I do love you."

"And I love you."

They kissed again, and again.

They ended up fucking until morning. Rachel knew she would regret it because she did in fact have rehearsal to get to, but it was worth it. She got to taste every inch of her best friend for what was more than likely the last time. She fell asleep for an hour before she had to wake up, her face resting on Santana's plump breasts.

Rachel woke up to Finn kissing her cheek, "Come on baby, lets get you ready for work." He told her and she nodded.

Finn was so good to her, he basically bathed her, fed her and when it was time to leave, he held her while she cried and walked her to work. Which happened to be five plus blocks in the wrong direction from his work.

Santana and Rachel's goodbye was anything but short and sweet. And anything put innocent. They basically made-out and cried at the same time in front of Quinn and Finn as they watched their significant others seemingly say goodbye to the loves of their lives.

Santana only gave Finn a soft hug and he kissed her very briefly on the cheek. "I love you, Tany." Were the words Rachel whispered as she left and Santana couldn't say a thing she just nodded and waved and looked like she might have been mouthing 'ditto'.

Quinn swung her arm around Santana, squeezing her to her side, "I love you, Sanny." She said to the Latina, "We're going to be great. And we'll see them at Christmas."

Santana nodded and smiled, "Promise?"

Quinn chuckled, "Promise." And Quinn bit her lip for a moment before looking at her girlfriend, "But no more sexy-time with Rachel without me. Okay?"

Santana laughed and brought her lips to Quinn, "Deal."

They shared a soft sweet kiss that made Santana remember why she was leaving with Quinn in the first place, "I love you, Quinny."

Quinn just grinned, "You better." She said with a wink.

* * *

><p>Rachel leaned into Finn, a ghost of a smile appearing on her face, "Is that a smile, Mrs. Hudson?"<p>

Rachel laughed in response, "I think it is."

"Why so happy?"

"Because I didn't lose anything." She whispered, "She's still my best friend, and sure, I'll miss her. But I've still got my baby." She told Finn and he grinned. "And soon, we'll have another baby."

Finn nodded, "You got that right." He told her, leaning to kiss her swollen lips, "I love you so much."

Rachel nodded, "I love you more."

Finn shook his head, "There is no way that is possible." He told her, "No way in hell."


End file.
